revelation
by nyla51
Summary: join harry as he figures out himself, a too good to be true draco and old enemies. they're supposed to reveal magic? FIND OUT.. This story is slash so don't like don't read. in detail summary inside. there is some angst and possible violence in here, though not in dept.
1. back to school

summary: the wizards and witches have finally decided to come out of their shells one step at a time. first through children and then working their way to the adult if the adults are to know. but for some reason high schoolers are proving to be difficult to handle; expecially one HS in particular. harry thought he'd never have to attend stonewall for troubled teens but when he gets a mission there who is he to say no so with draco and feelings he doesn't particularly want to admit too expecially in this HS he goes back to the school and bullys he never thought he'd have to face again.

disclaimer: I do not own the character or anything but the plot and a few new spells and one or two inserted characters if you are a hp fan u will spot them almost right away. anyway everything else solely belongs to J.K rolling, great job on the books JKR.

this is my first ever fanfic so if you are going to comment or review or whatever be blunt but not evil going to try and post a new chapter every day or two. don't be afraid to tell me what you think.

* * *

chapter 1

harry's pov

Sometimes I wonder how my life got to be like this then again, even with Draco Malfoy as my partner ;lord knows how the hell he got this job as fast as me I am still trying to figure that out, it's still more mild and safer than my childhood years when Voldemort aka Tom Riddle, You-Know-Who or .. oh you get what I mean; Christ its stupid to have so many names, was alive and making my life hell. I have absolutely no regrets that I killed him it was just something that needed to be done and I was the only one who was able to do it as simple as that.

Afterwards I finished Hogwarts bypassing most classes by simply taking and aceing their respective newts with flying colors _'literally flying colors if you get a higher than normal score than the test will explode and little winged balls of light will fly all around changing colors every 10 seconds'_, frankly it was embarrassing as if the people of the wizarding society needed any more ammunition to use in their daily hp gossip mill. It didn't take much to become an Auror. I'm pretty sure, actually that I am the youngest auror in years; Draco doesn't count since he's older than me. Its pretty exciting and the best part is Kinsley shacklebolt, the new minister doesn't give me leeway. It's either I do good or I don't that clear-cut. I never did like fame with all the gossip and cameras and expectations. I promised myself to ignore and avoid it as much as possible( not as easy as you'd expect with supposed fans dogging your every step a few even got up enough courage ;or stupidity depends on how you see it to ask me for an autograph). I didn't even accept or tolerated for that matter' special treatment. It was one of the main reasons that I became an auror although grateful Kingsley was one of the few who would never treat me any different from anyone else.

_Though i'm starting to think that wasn't such a great thing at the moment_., I thought as I tuned back into what Kinsley was saying.

"Now since you two are the youngest aurors we could find ;I'm not gonna give you a choice now pay attentions' Harry" he looked at me a little longer than nessassarry ," Draco this assignment is one of the most important tasks we and the wizarding society will ever face and I will not accept any failures..."

Draco snorted ,not even bothering to hide it. I refused to acknowledge how much that impressed me. Not many people had the guts to oppose Kinsley; most are over polite and stiff ,he made that good of a reputation for himself. Draco sure has changed since Hogwarts and the war and i'd be a fool not to notice but i'd also be a fool to give him a clue about it, his ego is already more than inflated.

Kinsley gave him the look that clearly said 'don't mess with me I can easily make your life as miserable as possible'. Draco just smiled; again I refused to admit how bad that affected me. I couldn't quite hide the grin that threatened to break free though. Thankfully no one noticed.

" . .FAILURES," He enunciated each word as if Draco was a special case of slow. Draco merely kept that smile his eyes twinkling in almost insane amusement which if I being truthful head me turned on more than cared to admit... even if it was to myself.. thank Merlin im not that truthful. Kinsley eyes narrowed and I hastened to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"So what exactly is this oh so important assignment that we must not fail, you never really did give us specifics," this time the look Kinsley and Draco exchanged was distinctly more friendly if not a little disturbing. Kinsley rubbed his forehead looking at the ceiling as if it held all the worlds answers on it. I resisted the urge to look too.

"Since it was clear that you were to busy in La-La Land to pay attention I'll restate the basics Draco can answer any other questions at another time."he sighed again like he ws dreading a reaction he was unsure was gonna come. I know that sigh I got it often. He took a deep breath then looked me straight in the eyes;"Harry your going back to high school".

He stared and when I made no move to react he added" muggle high school"

Still no reaction. to be honest I didn't really know that the big deal was if I was still being deluded into believing I was entirely muggle I'd be a senior by now, probably still getting tormented even with Dudley gone. It's not as if their stupid enough to send me 2 that particular school, where almost everyone would recognize me and ..."

"you're going to stone wall high school for troubled teens."

dead silence, my face shuttered off so good and fast even draco gave me a surprised if not impressed look. not that id noticed it much, it was all I could do not to scream release some very emotional and accidental magic which ive managed not to do since I inflated my aunt marge all those years ago (I still manage to find that hilarious every time the memory surfaces though now I don't even feel the urge to utter a slight giggle which should tell u a lot).

"why" it took almost every ounce of control I possessed not to rant and sound at least mostly in control.

there was a pregnant pause, " because, well " for once Kinsley seemed at a lost as to how to go on "well as I said while u were in la-la land.." I must have gave him a look because he looked at me and coughed averting his eyes. he sucked in a breath and straightened as if coming to a world revealing decision,"due to some circumstances we decided to let the muggles know of our existence".

at my incredulous look he elaborated "ok look this has been coming for days now, hell it took 4 days before the wizarding council even considered coming to a concluding decision as it is only children are to be informed not u know babies more like children from elementary to high school and the primary schools don't really take much the adults can handle that by themselves and even got most done already but the high schoolers with the smokes and sex and ... "

"Kinsley your rambling" I felt the need to point that out since draco seems to amused to do anything now. I spared a glare in his direction before turning my attention back to Kinsley who took a deep, much needed breath.

" I can't give a definite why yet but the point is we need help with the high schoolers their just too troublesome for us especially that particular highschool it's almost filled with maniacs!" The way he said it had me thinking that he was a witness to this madness firsthand, if so I could understand his choice ;me and Draco have a reputation for being the best wizards to call when you face a problem too troublesome and difficult for normal aurors to handle , and having grew up with most of the children from HSTT I knew intimately how maniac they can be."We'll be doing this in districts that way you can communicate with the groups from the other schools in your district without it being to suspicious. Your to meet with them to update and such at least weekly and if for any reason you need to get into contact with us send up flare sparks you remember those don't you Harry".

_'Of course how could I forget'_, I opted for the safe option of not looking at draco at this point in time.

"Ok, well then I'll let you get ready.. good luck. Draco," He called when we were already halfway out the door"may I have a word..alone" he added when I seemed indecisive on whether to stay or go. I blinked and looked at Draco for a moment then with a shrug I turned and left.


	2. wierd request

chapter 2

Dracos pov

I am very well aware of how attractive I am to both men and women. Thankfully for them i'm not particularly choosy when it comes to partners. Naturally I am very experienced in that area as well. somehow though no matter who im with or how I try I can never find it in me to give my all to any relationship. That alone gave me the reputation of a player but I'm not in fact I believe in soul mates. Since I was a child i've alway dreamed of finding mine. I envisioned we'd meet and know instantly we belonged; corny I know. I used to think it was Harry but when he turned down my friendship during first year I came to the conclusion that he couldn't be the one and I kept searching. I never really did find her or him and eventually I was to busy to indulge in that dream any longer. But even then I could never really stop hoping that Harry would one day jump up and say 'hey sorry bout first yr, can we try again' or something to that affect. I don't know why I kept that hope but I could never really escape him. Everywhere I turned ,everywhere I went ,every decision I made was in one way or another based on him, Harry. I even found myself doing all I could to gain his attention even if it meant we came to blows. It slowly became an obsession that made me forget everything bad.

The door shut and a profound silence enveloped the room.

"I need you to keep a close eye on Harry".

It took a minute to let that sink in; the chosen one watched like he wasn't trusted. Like at any minute he'd blow off the deep end and rage on the world. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, as his partner it was only a matter of time before we became if not friends then allies... it's a complicated relationship that took two weeks of coming to blows at every turn to get to. through that time I grew to admire his calm and ability to stay calm through almost any situation, his quick thinking and compassion even as he deftly disarmed his opponent. The more I got to know about him the more I wished we could be more. 'Course I don't know everything about the boy-who-lived yet but I had this gut instinct that told me if I did have that pleasure id be deep in something that I wasn't sure I was ready for. But for the life of me I couldn't keep away and it's not solely because we're partners; I could easily get a new one if I wanted.

"Whyyy, my drawl was back and I was careful to keep my expression blank.

Kingsley sighed and looked at me as if he was debating something. "Harry knows these particular muggles and lets just say that they remind him of something he'd rather bury in the very corner of his brain. he might get a little .. aggressive. Look just watch him and make sure nothing goes horribly wrong that we can't fix. This mission depends on how we can get them to see us and if we use magic or horrible reasons we wont even get a chance to get this project underway".

"Alright I understand"

"Really" ,He looked shocked that I hadn't asked ,no demanded more information and yes normally id jump at the chance to dig more info about another person but this was Harry and if it was something this bad that he physically needed to be watched then I get the feeling he wouldn't like it if I got that information through Kinsley. I resolved to ask him about it later. I quirked a brow at Kinsley who really didn't look all that attractive with his mouth hanging open.

" Well ok then that's it I guess" he looked at me for a second as if I was just waiting for the most inconvenient time to start with the questions.

_'Well, sorry to disappoint but I have better things to do'._

"Can I go" I asked since he seemed content to just stand there and gawk and i was finding it fairly amusing.

"Yes yes that was all I really needed" he stated still a little dazed but after a good head shake he nodded more firmly waving me to the door before heading back to his desk.

With a last smile bordering on a smirk, I left with a silent promise to myself to have a lengthy conversation with a certain green-eyed Gryffindor.

* * *

sorry for the late update folks had to babysit longer than I thought yesterday anyway good or bad please review I need to figure out if I totally suck at writing or If I have at least some talent. thanks in advance!


	3. harry's secret

chapter 3

It wasn't until we were already packed and ready to go that I got a chance to speak to Harry about his.. current predicament. We were currently at the Leaky Cauldron getting a butterbeer before we went to get settled in our apartment. Yeah' you heard right we were sharing an apartment. Not that I minded but I got a feeling we'd be fighting a good portion of the time because of course despite being on semi good terms we still had quite a few quirks to solve.

"So got any idea why Kinsley thinks you should be watched like a mentally challenged person". Not the subtlest route I could've taken but there was always something about Harry that always had me acting without my brain.

His eye gave a twitch and finished off the last of his butter beer taking a prolonged, if you ask me, sigh;probably thinking of a good lie or at least excuse to head me off. Too bad for him; I could see through all his tricks, always have been able to ,though for the life of me I didn't know why just that I could kinda like he was the only person to ever be able to even attempt to read me like a book. He probably came to that same conclusion because he sighed again. The sigh that told me he gave up and wouldn't even try to back out with half truths or lies.

"What do you know about my life before Hogwarts?" He stared with a guarded expression and I had the irrational urge to take his hand.

I shrugged, what could I say 'I used to think you were spoiled like a rotten king while the rest of us suffered by our own bloody parents and it wasn't until 6th year that I started to realize differently'. Hmph. Fat lot of good that will get me so I just stayed quite and stared calmly back.

After a minute he breathed a sigh closeing his eyes for a moment. When he looked back those eyes were dull and haunted. I decided then and there that I would get even for whoever made that look come into those emerald pools.

"My aunt and uncle weren't the best of parental figures ," I gave him a look that clearly said 'I know an understatement when I hear one'. He glared and sighed again throwing his hands in the air and getting distinctly louder." Okay they were horrible. They hated me ,starved me, locked me in a cupboard and made my life an all around hell. Their son wasn't any better actually he was the worst. At least I never got be beat by them but of course my cousin Dudleykins," anymore disgust in his voice and I would've done a polyjuice check "just had fix that. As if all the beatings weren't enough he had to make a gang and scare everyone into hating me at school. I was truly alone". His voice had got softer by the end and before I could think about what I was doing I was dragging him out of his chair and into the cool fresh air of muggle London.

He looked at me " What are you doing" he asked curiously,

Then I noticed my hand that was clearly gripping Ha.. Potters hand. I snatched it back and shoved it in my pocket, running the other through my hair to stall for time.

_What was I doing. _I didn't know and right now I didn't think I wanted to know just yet.

" Nothing Potter. I just got tired of butterbeer and decided I needed a walk. Besides we got to get unpacked and everything so we can be ready for.. school tomorrow and since I have absolutely nothing muggle to wear I needed to go shopping first."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you need me for that" he said amusement clear in his tone. I gritted my teeth and glared.

"I know nothing about muggle London." I tried to put as little emotion in that sentence as possible; hoping to shrink that crooked but damn smug grin on his face.

He just grinned wider as if he knew something that I didn't.

" Well then come on"

I grumpled but altumitely complied. B_loody git for acting all sad and not letting me use my brain before my body acted on its own._

We ended up going to almost 20 different shops altogether. Consequently I chose my owm clothes after finding out that Harry still had horrible taste despite his quick cleanup at social functions. G_ranger must pick his outfits for those_ _days. _I ended up forcing him to get a whole new wordrobe as well. By the time we were done I had a serious headache from trying to think of the most indecent disgusting things to wilt a hard on.

_Who knew clothes shopping with another person, expecially if you had the hots for said person, could be so erotic. But damn Harry looks __**sexy**__ in muggle clothes._

Harry looked about to pass out so we headed home barely putting up the wards before falling into bed and a deep sleep;neither noticing that they unconsciously chose the same bed and almost immediately cuddled together.


	4. stonewall high for troubled teens

Okay so I'd like to thank 2 people who decided to give me, albeit blunt reviews. I am serious about becoming a writer and I appreciate the criticism; I just hope I can do better so, my thanks to Satele and AnomalyLady. Also if anyone seems interested to be my beta please contact me.

* * *

Chapter 4

harry pov

Waking up in draco malfoys arms has to be one of the weirdest things I ever did; which is saying something considering I once fell asleep with the invisibility cloak covering only parts of my body. That's not to say it was a bad thing, actually it felt quite nice and I couldn't help but notice that it was one of the best sleeps I had in a while. I guess draco isn't that bad anymore hell, Mabie we can even be friends. I ignored the voice that said I might want to be more than friends. That was probably the hormones talking; he did look more delicious when asleep. It wasn't until I heard the chuckle that I realized he was awake and I was still in his arms, staring like a horny puppy. Heat rapidly made my face flame and I quickly got out of bed, heading to the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to say good morning," oh yeah he was amused.

I willed my face to stop coloring and turned to face him. " Hmph, get out of bed we have school to go to;" with that said I nodded and resumed my track to the bathroom valiantly pretending that I didn't hear or notice the not so greatly hidden chuckles still coming from my partner.

Stonewall High For Troubled Teens didn't look as imposing as I thought it would. I was still hesitant to go further though ,and Draco didn't push ,simply waited for which I was extremely grateful. After a few moments to collect myself, I straightened out my slouched posture and headed to the main office, head high. Draco followed, his silent support giving me strength.

After a grueling wait in the main building (their were three other pairs there. one for each grade. they're most likely the volunteers from Hogwarts; guess we'll find out when that meeting happens.) we got our schedule and were headed to home room. I had to keep telling myself to breath and not turn around and run as fast as my legs carry me. Strangely enough having draco helped. all too soon for my tastes we arrived and entered...

A circus.

We entered a circus; that's really all I could think to describe it. Some of these kids looked like they purposefully took a pin and shoved it into different parts of their body. Others looked bored and dazed, like they weren't completely aware of where exactly they were. Don't even get me started on the clothes, I'm no fashion genius but even I know that some of these things are pushing it to even call it clothing. There were bouncing and clanging and loud noised and.. and.. I have no others words.

Of course I didn't let any of this show on my face. Finally, after a few much amused moments spent staring someone noticed us.

"Hi, you must be new 'round here, names rock and I s'pose I got to introduce ya to the rest of the Wild Tamers Den." He stood on a chair and whistled and it was almost ironic at how fast it got quite; though I could do without the stares.

_Damn, just like Hogwarts._

The kid, Rock spoke. " Yo, we got some newbies in da den so listen up and hear em well. They gonna introduce themselves," he got down and sat giving us a pointed look.

Draco was the first to speak which I was grateful for; I needed a moment to compose myself." My name is Draco Malfoy. We're new around here and we don't want to cause any trouble, so I take it you leave us alone, we leave you alone." I always knew getting him to embrace his Gryffindor tendencies (what little he has) was a good thing. This is one situation where I am too closely connected to have a clear mind, especially since I spotted one of Dudley's old gang pals Piers Polkiss. He was sitting in the back smoking a cigarette and staring straight at me, I didn't back down and stared straight back.

"Yooo, you got balls but that's not how it works 'round here. Ya see there are certain rules you need to learn an' one of them is I create the rules. The minute you stepped inta that door is the minute that you came under my thumb," One of the highly dangerously pierced guys popped a bubble and shifted glaring menacingly. It took all I had not to burst out laughing. After Voldemort and Death Eaters, these guys wont scare me."Now if you be good and jus' do as I say when I say then for the most part I'd let you lead your own lives."

I could just stare, honestly I was seriously contemplating searching the place for cameras. Jeez, but did this guy watch too many gang flicks or what? Draco, the bastard ,just grinned,_ that same sexy grin damn it,_ and leaned back on the wall. He was oh so clearly amused and not even bothering to try to hide it. Rock didn't seem to like that answer because he snarled ,distorting his features into that of a monkey. I had to literally forcibly swallow a laugh but some must have got out cause he turned his monkey glare on me. I couldn't for the life of me hold the smile back this time.

"What about you, Boy."

My grin faded and Draco's head snapped up; probably remembering the last case when a certain, hospitalized death eater had called me the same thing. I could sense him straightening and preparing himself for anything. it grounded me, but I was still angry and held my body with careful poise, my expression completely and utterly blank.

"Names not boy, its Harry. Harry Potter, learn it cause if I hear that.. title again I will not be held accountable for my actions." My voice was icy, calm. Almost too calm, to the point where I could see the shivers go through everyone's body. I felt Draco's hand on my arm and I looked at him. He looked worried and tense, like he was about to strike at any moment. I slowly softened till I was back to my at least as much as I could be, happy self. He never removed his arm and I didn't comment on or remove it.

"Well, then..." the bell rang and he never got to finish his sentence. I still stood staring at him, daring him to call me that again. He stared back, a smirk gleaming in his eyes with a definite promise that this wasn't over. It took a slight nudge from Draco to get my feet moving; Even then I never turned my back on them, so I didn't miss piers feral smile or the way he stood and made his way over to rocks.

_What the hell kinda name is rocks anyway._

The rest of the day went by smoothly. I got a layout of the place and figured the Wild Tamers were gonna be the hardest to convince to keep magic secret when we get around to telling them. It didn't surprise me. Thankfully me and Draco got practically the same schedule save for two or three classes. It didn't escape my notice that my relationship with Draco was getting better either. It made me happy and I had no problem making a good impression. It took a lot out of me and I was still wary of what Piers and Rocks were planning, never once letting my guard down but they didn't confront me and nothing jumped at or on me so I slowly relaxed resolving to talk with draco about it later. By the end of the day I was a broken record with my sighs.

I was just glad that we got to skip school Fridays for the meeting. By the time I went to sleep I had totally forgotten about piers, it was a mistake I was going to regret come tomorrow.


	5. SNAP! theres only so much one can take

Sorry for the wait guys but this weeks been busy what with taking care of my niece and nephew and getting the house clean for guests. took awhile to get the new chapter posted, anyway hope you like it, as usual keep reviewing what comes to mind and don't worry i'm not easily offended.

* * *

chapter 5

_I guess in retrospect it is kinda my fault, but, to be fair I was distracted and having fun for once. Never mind that the distraction was dracos own fault; who knew he could be sweet. it was all still **my** fault. Though, yeah ill admit the majority of it is my fault but it's not fair for me to get all the blame; Draco should have come to the same conclusion as me. He has the same training and instincts I do. This **wasnt** just my fault, damn it. _

We were now trapped under a bridge overlooking a lake, dementors and guys in black on one side and cowering (most of them anyway) high school students behind us. The goo stuck to every piece of my clothing was not helping matters either. though I could work through that.

_Draco ranting however was down right going to kill us._

Though I guess I could relate, I wouldn't mind ranting a bit myself but, now was obviously not the time.

"Draco, I know you just love your rants and im all for it if it's just us and the bad guys but considering there's **innocents **here as well ,might we consider continuing this at another time". I wasn't sure if it was the way I used a formal manner with him (which I only recently realized I do when I have a negative emotion towards him) or the way the previously high and mad thugs shook and trembled but nevertheless he shut his mouth and focused all his attention on having my back. I could practically see him withdraw everything inside himself but the warrior, the sorcerer, the mastermind who spied with snape during the war and came out relatively whole despite the horrors.

I followed his example; releasing my own hero, warrior and magic. I became a spectator letting my instincts and my body engraved training do the majority of the work. it was almost comical, how well we worked together. How much we were similar; for me and draco fighting was a dance, one where you learn but you can never forget. We cast, jumped, punched, and hexed, all the while keeping the muggles safe and guarding each others backs. I distantly heard more witches and wizards apparate in, but I couldn't focus on them, not yet. I let that part of me drift, the part that was just waiting to go back to peace and just stop fighting. I let it drift to this morning where it all started.

* * *

**this morning**

Harry woke up ragged and cranky. He had a habit of drifting off to dracos bed in the middle of the night and so far had to wake up at least four times to correct that mistake. It seemed every time I put my head on my own pillow I'd wake to find myself with draco, curling against him in an attempt to stave of the nightmares. It's strange, this never happened with Ron and he's just as much my best friend than Draco, even if he did have his bastard moments_. _

_Except Ron doesn't make your heart race or up to your toes tingle. Ron never made you feel so safe and **happy** that you literally melt. He doesn't fill your soul with a tenderly ache...if you wished you could deny Ron but you could never deny Draco. _

I didn't answer. it was still too early to think about that and I was sure I wasn't ready just yet; so I pushed and shoved it into the very back of my mind.

With a sigh I went to take a shower and get ready. By the time I got done and downstairs i was starving and wasted no time stuffing my mouth with Draco eggs and bacon. For a previously and not quite over spoiled rich brat he sure was a great cook. His specialty was breakfast and its become almost tradition for him to cook it, I got dinner and very rarely did we switch. (usually only when Draco found out about some new food he thinks he can improve. He gets soo excited and, though he'd deny it through hell and back, he'd jump and squeal. Strangely I didn't find it revolting, it was actually more.. cute,.)

Its been 3 days so far since we got enrolled in teen jail and we spent the majority of the time making friends and getting accustomed. We decided that it would be better if we wait till they knew us enough to have some faith and trust in us. Its been slow going at first ;turns out almost every 'normal' student was wary of the Wild Tamers. No surprise there, they were vindictive, though so far it seemed they went out of their way to avoid us. not that i was complaining, but i should've known that wouldn't last. The fact that they avoided us in the first place should've clued me in and rang the customary warning bells firmly lodged in my head. I was the one who was familiar with most of them ,Polkis the most being Dudley's right hand man.

_I blame Draco and his irritating good looks, drop dead smile and all around ability to make me mental. I swear he'd grin at anything with legs and good looks. Fucking playboy. doesn't he know why we're here for a **reason. **And its **not **to flirts in anything that moves. _

I tried not to wonder why it irked me so much; instead I ignored him most of the time and only talked when he asked me a specific question. Somehow I got the feeling I should've seen the confrontation coming from a mile away but, for the life of me I could not tell you why.

It happened as we were walking home from school, I was in a good mood and was softly humming; ignoring and thus failing to notice Draco glower till his forcibly grabbed my arm pulling me to a halt and effectively killing my happy mood.

" What is your problem." His eyes looked about ready to spit fire and I wisely kept my mouth shut, my expression neutral." Seriously, you're not going to say anything. No screaming rant or verbal insults." Still nothing, not even a flicker and he turned away in disgust. A twinge of something like regret but not quite fluttered in my stomach for a moment; but like always, I dutifully ignored it.

"You know what like it or not we're in this together. as in **partners. **do you know what that means;" he didn't even give me a chance to answer this time, "it means we work together, we look out for each other and **communicate **you bumbling fool. Merlin if you hate me then why don't you just.."

I snapped. Something about the way he talked, as if i disappointed him, betrayed him. But it was the look he pierced me with that did me in; the look of fear, pleading, and some emotion that I couldn't quite put my finger on but made the butterfly's in my stomach turn into a swirling mass that had me raging.

Before he could say another word I pushed him. He tumbled down the hill, managing to take me with him. Red and swirling feeling too complicated for me to understand clouding my sanity. We landed near the lake with the bridge over it, me straddling him. For a minute we tried to calm our breathing, sucking in air like half drowned cats. It was only after I heard the silence from beneath me that I opened my eyes and came face to face with startling grey ones, that unidentified emotion swirling in their depths. I leaned closer, not sure what I was doing only that it was right and perfect.

It was at that exact moment that Rock, the wannabe Dudley as ive come to know him, showed up with his cronies, Piers at the forefront; no surprise there. Even without my aurors instincts and war behind my back, I could tell that this wasn't accidental or nice. it was planned and they weren't planning a friendly invite over for tea.

"Well well what do we have here. a bunch of rookie defyers, that's what. Listen we haven't made the rules too clear first time round. I lead 'ere. you do what I say and you gets left alone, you don't, well we gonna have a problem. Us." he slapped the bat he was holding against his palm. " Well what you got to say fer yourselves".

I looked at Draco. he was smiling looking like he was about to break into giggles in the next second and honestly I probably wasn't any better, though I at least had the decency to hide it. We looked back at them at it was unspoken but clear that I would do the talking.

"What Freud said about the Irish is: We're the only people who are impervious to psychoanalysis." I had to bite my lip to keep the laughter at bay at the confused look on their faces. I continued before rock could say anything.

"You know from departed. Colin Sullivan. No, well the point is you don't scare us, not much can these days. Look we don't want trouble but were not going to blindly follow you either. Just trust me leave us alone its your best bet."

For a minute rock just stared then it seemed to finally dawn on him what I said. he raised his bat, his crew following along. "Never thought you'd be this stupid but I suppose I should've guessed. It was kinda predictable, but I thought you least had some brains."

""You should never underestimate the predictability of stupidity." Probably should've left off the gangsta movie quotes but I couldn't help it; He wasn't exactly making it easy.

With a snarl he began to run and I instinctively got in a fighting stance feeling Draco get behind me to have my back. Our hands close to our wands in case it got out of hand. Which was when, of course the 'lets bring Voldedork back because that worked out so well last time' death eaters came with their dementors. By the time we were under the relative safety of the bridge we were surrounded.

Sometimes I just curse our luck.


	6. Draco wandless wordless?

chapter 6

Draco's pov

I was angry, hurt, and confused and I didn't even know why. Harry's been ignoring me since the first day of school. I couldn't stand it. He had no problem finding new friends and surrounding himself with them. It enflamed me that he would readily hang out with them anytime yet brushed me aside when I so much as wanted to just talk. Sure when it came to the mission he immediately stopped and paid attension. I shouldn't be so jealous but, I was.

_I only figured out I was bi 3 weeks ago, let alone attracted to him. How could I be this deep already._

I never got an answer and I didn't think really, that I would accept it if I thought to listen to the very irate inner voice telling me that I already had the answer if I would just bloody look for it.

It was only a matter of time really before I lost all Malfoy decorum and lashed out. He was just so **BLOODY **happy. Humming that tune and **Skipping.** It was as if I didn't excist or matter to him in the slightest. I didn't expect the push, though in retrospect I should have, even if my mind was clouded. Harry doesn't exactly take things sitting down. It was one of the things that I lov...

_No__pe nope don't go there brain. I'm still not ready to go there yet. Mabie later when I have at least have a semi less cloudy mind._

Then there was the almost kiss. It confused me to no end. I thought he was straight and with Ginny. His best friends **_sister_**. It was why I was so hesitant to admit my feelings to myself. It would only make matters worst expecially considering our past and we just became actual friends at the start of this mission instead of merely casual aquantencs. I already have a hard enough time not to get a bloody hard on every time someone manages to drag a genuine smile out of him.

_I swear his smile could simultaneously melt a glacier and erupt a volcano. _

It didn't help any that I could no longer make him smile like that. It used to be that I could, rarely and usually only when he thought I wasn't looking; but at least it because of me. It was all manners of confusing and It got to the point that I flirted and teased to relieve some stress.

I almost wished the kiss wasn't interrupted. No matter how much problems I knew it would cause.

Of course that Rocks, gansta movie wannabe had to choose that moment to make an appereance.

_Sometimes I just curse my luck._

Why he affected me so much is something I've been asking myself for the past couple years. Since first year when I saw him for the first time and realized, It wasn't the boy-who-lived that had me so obsessed but _**Harry**_.

It almost sent me on a rampage when he refused me. This, Harry's refusal and blatant way of ignoring me, brought to mind all the hatred and jealousy's I practically forced myself to feel to curb the pain I felt when he rejected me all those years ago.

It wasn't something I felt often, having always gotten who I wanted, when I wanted. I didn't react well to it, but I still had the presence of mind to shove it all in the back of my head when the never-did-learn death eaters arrived. I couldn't resist ranting though, still too peeved and emotion overloaded to do otherwise.

"Draco, I know you just love your rants and i'm all for it if it's just us and the bad guys but considering there's **innocents **here as well ,might we consider continuing this at another time". Harrys fomal manner brought me back (hes only formal when I do something he thinks is particuarlly stupid and should have noticed by now). I retreated, letting my Merlin, as I dubbed our blood thirsty counterparts, take over.

I barely noticed the others arrive, too busy alternating magic and swordplay to keep the death eaters and dementors at bay while keeping a close eye on harry's back. I did though, spare a second to admire the precise way he wielded his daggers. There was just something about the way he moved with them that made it seem like he should have wings. It always got my blood flowing..

_And now wasn't the time to think about that, _I reminded myself firmly as I blocked a particular nasty right hook that would've suredly skinned my face with the spiked knuckle rings he had on.

Finally, the Eaters who were conscious fled with those still breathing. We waited, tense to see if they truly were gone, and only relaxed when a good 10 minutes passed and no one came back. I stood back and went to help Harry check for any lasting damage to our fellow school mates. Most were unconscious from either shock, or too much dementor exposure. The rest were yelling too fast for anyone too understand. I thought I heard the word dementor in there somewhere though and I locked eyes with Harry. He heard it too and silently we agreed to keep an eye on those particular Tamers and talk later.

Eventually we had to put them to sleep when even Neville's calming draught couldn't get them to calm down.. or speak coherently.

I was to tired to deal to even say hi to even Pansy, Blaise, or Theo. I really couldn't care less for Ron, Lavender, Seamus, or Dean. I've gotten better with Neville and Hermione, they're surprisingly forgiving and understanding which drew me to them naturally; but I still just wanted sleep.

With a sigh I grabbed the sleeves of the thugs closest to me and apparated straight into our out-of-the-way in-another-pocket-of-space mansion barely noticing the others follow suit. I dumped my cargo on the rug and made my way to the stairs. I barely got to the first step when I was jerked to the kitchen. Angrily I yanked my hand out of Harry's grip.

"I'm not in the mood Potter so just let me go." I ignored the sudden silence. It's been a while since I called Harry by that name but I was so not in the mood right now. Not only was Ginny clinging to him but all the emotion that I managed to shove away during the battle were returning full force. I was about ready to hex anyone from family to friend to enemy if I wasn't just left alone.

" Like you said we're **partners**," he sneered on partners and I narrowed my eyes "so you have to stay. we're all tired so just deal with it like the rest of us, Malfoy."

Ginny got a pleased look in her eye and I snapped for the second time in as many hours. Ginny shrieked clutching her new tail while trying to scatch at the boils on her chest. I looked at Harry my wand still in my pocket and my face pale. I didn't want anyone to know about my wandless magic and now, of all people Harry and his lackeys found out. I wasn't to worried about Pansy, Blaise or Theo, they've been my friends since we were children. Even if pans was still mad even she wouldn't say a word to anyone.

Harry stared back, his eyes unreadable but I could faintly see disgust shining through and it was enough to shatter a piece of something I didn't even know I owned. My emotions came hurtling back along with every memory to ever make me feel like shit. Harry with the look of pure loathing in his eyes. My father as he pounded me time and time again for every mistake I made. Voldemort as he laughed with glee over my tortured screams. Harry casting secumsumpstra in moaning myrtles bathroom. Harry turning his back on me when I needed him most. Harry ignoring me when I finally thought we were friends. I clutched my head dimly aware of the people trying to help the weaselslut, yelling at me to undo whatever I did.

_I bet Harry was the one yelling, _I thought as my fathers disgusted face morphed into Harry's.

My eyes prickled and I finally got enough motor function in my legs to turn and retreat to my bedroom, ignoring the shouts that followed me.

* * *

soul weapons :a weapon that a witch or wizards personally creates and bonds with. usually has another form that makes it easier to carry around wherever u go.

Harry= daggers/ tattoos on forearms (one of the rare that have a name: emerald and silver)

Draco= twin swords/choker (they are one of the rare that come with a name: dragons claw and tiger talon)

Lavender=tessan/ ponytail (its still steel so anyone that isn't her will feel its weight)

Ginny=falcons talon/fingerless gloves(this basically just gives her lethal steel claws)

Ron=battle axe/ belt chain

Blaise= scythe/ earing(rare with name: eclipse)

Hermione=bow/ hair clip ( she uses her magic to form arrows)

Neville=twin guns( never uses bullets and instead shoots lethal bolts of magic)/ rings for each middle finger

Luna= staff /chopstick(she uses it to tie her hair back)(rare with name: lunar)

Dean= basically a chain with a scythe at the end/ chain necklace with a scythe dangling from it. (rare with name: kusari-gama

Seamus= same as dean only with a scythe on each end/belt (only instead of the buckle imagine the scyths shrunken and looping together)(rare with name; vigoorian flail)

Theo=shuriken/ armband (the armband is like a leather pocket of space so when he wants a shuriken he just taps it and it comes out)

Pansy=sword/ chain neckalace (one of the rare with name :dragon sword)

Brian=basically bamboo swords with a handle (his can light up with an element though)/ two chopsticks ; does the same as luna(rare with name: tonfa)

Fans made of iron - called tessen - were commonly used by both ninja and samurai. There were two kinds of tessen - those that were actual folding fans and those modeled to look like folded fans that could be used to club an opponent. Either way, they could be carried around with no suspicion of being a weapon. When folded, regular tessen could be used the same as the ones used to club opponents. Folding tessen could also have sharpened edges used to cut opponents like a knife or other blade of some sort.

shuriken are the ninja equivalent to throwing knifes. only round with sharp edges expanding


	7. easedrop?

Really sorry folks for taking so long to update; personally I blame wretched tiredness.(yes that is a word even if its only in my very made up and own dictionary). Anyway I ask for your forgiveness and to please not condemn my story for someone's sheer laziness.

* * *

Harry POV

I was shocked and completely dumbfounded. Draco Malfoy just did wandless magic, magic without a wand... and it was very obviously non-verbal as well. I honestly didn't know whether to be relieved or depressed. Relieved that I wasn't the only one out there with this ability or depressed because it obviously means something that had Draco about ready to start bawling. It was all I could do not to tug him into my arms and coddle him before I ravish..

_Kiss. I mean kiss him till he begs me to stop with that smile that I missed so much. _

"Harry," next to me Ginny was still trying to scratch her breast out, all the while looking at me like I was supposed to care and confront Draco to demand he reverse the spell or from the glint in her eye, at least take a nice swing at his way to handsome that it was almost considered exotic face.

I'm not gonna lie. Ginny and I used to be a thing and honestly at the time I thought that it was only a matter of time before we gave our vows. I was so convinced that I even got the rings before the question even popped up. Then I found out what a conniving evil slitch* she was. I dumped her with not a little bit of curses thrown my way. Two weeks later I figured out I only felt so strongly in the first place because of a love potion. It was only due to my trust in her being totally demolished that I was able to realize something was wrong and fight it. Since then I dated a him, a her, this person, that person but the relationships never really worked out. They were either to manipulative or boring for my tastes. It didn't help that not one of them could make me feel the heat that just a look from Draco could fill my entire being with.

Draco could literally make me feel like a bomb on the verge of detonation 10 second early without the slightest effort. I looked towards the stairs were I could see the back of Theo as he continued down the hall where Draco's room was and disappeared. I knew Pansy and Blaise were already in his room and curious as I was 'bout Draco's obvious.. devastation is really the only word I can come with, with the wandless magic thing I decided to do a little ... spying of my own.

"Oh, Harry thank you. I knew you would stand up for me. Please get him to take off this horrid curse. I just knew he was evil..."

I ignored Ginny's sickening purr. At least I think she meant it to be a purr. It seemed to work for a lot of other guys. Too bad to me it just sounded like a banshee calling for her soul. With a grimace I started down the hall stopping in front of Draco's door ,biting my lip and contemplating if I really should listen in and most likely risk a loss of a very important piece of my anatomy should I be discovered.

I heard a sniff and decided that yes it would be worth the risk. I wanted to know what about wandless had Draco sooo vulnerable that he'd lose all his shields like that. With a gulp and prayer that no one caught me I cast warning spells to alert me if any one was coming near and pressed my ear to the door.

* * *

words from Harry dictionary

slitch= slut+bitch


End file.
